House Rules
These rules are to be followed like any other official rule in the rule book, however fun comes first and will take priority. If a rule is getting in the way of fun than we discard it. Flight Flight is more rare in this world then in others and more powerful. fly is now a 5th level spell and grants the caster 10ft extra movement then their walking speed. As well as all forms of flight besides lesser flight gain this bonus. Lesser Flight ''' their is a less potent version of flight out there and it comes in the form of lesser flight. lesser flight is what most sentient creatures with permanent wings have. sense their bodies are not designed to handle flight like most creatures their flight speed will be 10ft less than their walking speed and will be more of a hover so they can't stay in the air for less then a turn. They can however glide to different locations to stay in the air for longer periods of time. '''Specialty upon reaching level 10 players can choose to increase one ability score maximum by 2. Death Every time a character dies and is revived back to life they gain a level of exhaustion however there is a percentile chance that the person can't be revived by rolling a d20 and getting lower than the DC equaling 10 + how many time the character has died and was brought back before the attempt. Masterwork Equipment These forms of equipment is equal to +1 equipment Paladin Greater Restoration Paladins can use this spell cause it's dumb that they can't Health Potions Health potions heal max hp, so a lesser healing potion heal 2d4+2 so 10 hp max. Standard healing potion 4d4+4 so 20 hp, greater healing potion 8d4 +8 so 40 hp, and finally a superior healing potion 16d4+16, so 80 hp. Flanking Flanking only adds +2 to attack roles not gain advantage Critical hits Better critical hits instead of standard critical hits, meaning that instead of rolling double dice on criticals you instead double the dice and max one of them. Meaning if you role a critical hit and your weapon does 1d8 damage you have it to where the damage is 8+1d8+damage modifiers. And if your a paladin with smite with the same 1d8 weapon you add the max damage of that attack and role again adding that as well. So meaning 24+3d8+damage modifiers The Bloodied Condition The Bloodied Condition is a condition that when a creature is and equal to less than their maximum hp they are bloodied as a marker for the players to know that they have a chance to continue fighting even though they are running thin on abilities Massive Damage. If you take half you max hit points you suffer a lingering Injury Death Saving Throws. DM rolls death saving throws for Players Medicine Checks. Players can roll medicine checks to see if they can help an unconscious player succeed a death saving throw. If you roll higher than 10 they pass a save, if you roll lower they fail a save. Sprint. You forgo all actions except reactions to move five times your speed in a straight line. This does provoke opportunity attacks against you and you can only move in one direction. Cardic inspiration. Players can be rewarded with numbered card that they can use to add to whatever roll they make. Face cards equal 10 and Ace’s are criticals. Help Action. In order to use the help action you must be proficient in that skill. Countercharm. As an action you can end to effects of any creature within 30 feet that is either charmed or frightened.